Snow storyz
by Greendogg
Summary: Based on a snow storm that hit Las Vegas recently. Jor-El and friends face a similar scenario when a snow storm hits one autumn afternoon.


**Note: Got the idea for this a few days ago …there was a snow storm in Les Vegas on Wednesday so that was addition inspiration for this story. I don't own any of the Superman, Krypto the Superdog or other related characters; they're all property of Warner Bros, Kevin J. Anderson and DC comics.**

What started off as a mild autumn day turned out to be a snow day; leaving Jor-El and his friends rather dumbfounded on this particular afternoon. As always, Jor-El was working on something in the lab. On the other side was Non typing on a computer. It was pretty quiet until one Kryptonian's voice rang out. No-Ton was changing a light-bulb when he looked outside. "Great day in the morning!" he exclaimed, both Jor-El and Non were startled. Jor-El put down the telescope lens he was cleaning and Non stopped typing and looked up. "What is it, No-Ton?" Jor-El asked.

"It's snowing outside" No-Ton replied,

"Snow? Are you kidding?" Non asked.

"Nope" was No-Ton response.

"It couldn't have snowed, at least not here….we haven't had any heavy snow in over two decades and…" Jor-El stopped short when he looked outside. "Ohh…snap" he said out-loud, "I better call Lara and see how she's doing, last time I checked she was visiting Kala in Argo city" Jor-El continued before stepping out of the room.

Zypto, Jor-El's dog trotted over to the window and looked outside, beside him were Non and No-Ton's dogs, Royce and Taj. "Now this is serious" said Zypto, the other two dogs nodded in reply.

Meanwhile in the downtown area…

It was a slow work day for Ran-Ar and a few other employees in the office. Other than the phone ringing once in a while and people getting up for coffee, restroom breaks, etc... it was pretty dull. Though for one small group of Kryptonians it was about to get interesting; Zod sat at his desk going through paperwork. For the last 20 minutes he had been sorting and placing various documents in folders before putting them into file cabinets. So far this was pretty boring at least to him; several of the papers required his signature. After a while his right hand got tired from holding the pen. Meanwhile outside in the hallway was Ursa, sitting on a small bench. Holding a pencil in her left hand; she was working on a crossword puzzle in a newspaper. She occasionally stopped to scratch herself or take a sip of her bottled water. Ursa yawned after a while, "Aw… c'mon don't do that, it's catching" said Mon-Ra. The female Kryptonian snickered, Ursa was only visiting. It was only a half day at her job, the Brooklyn press. After finishing the crossword puzzle, Ursa moved onto the word search page. Sitting in the employees' lounge was Nam-Ek, talking on the phone. Next too him was Aethyr, the 3rd daughter in the Ka family. "Yeah, Jewel I'm downtown…no, I'll be home before 5:30pm, anyway…" before Nam-Ek could finish his sentence; Aethyr turned her head. Her semi-long brown hair slightly touched Nam-Ek. "Hang on a second" he said to Jewel over his video cell phone. "Stop it, Aethyr" he said to her. "Look, Jewel… I'll call you back, bye" Nam-Ek continued before hanging up the phone.

"Can't you keep still?" he asked,

"Sorry, I'm bored: Aethyr replied. Nam-Ek looked at her for a moment before continuing.

"Then, why don't you do what I do when I get bored?" Nam-Ek suggested.

"Like what?" Aethyr asked,

"Well when I get bored I either go out in the field with Pike to see the gurns or go over to the library" Nam-Ek explained.

"You call that exciting?" said Aethyr, she scoffed at Nam-Ek's reply.

"Remind me, how did we become friends?" Aethyr asked,

"Cause when we were 10, I saved your hide from a bunch of wild dogs with some help from my father's pointer, Marco" Nam-Ek answered.

"That's right" said Aethyr, although she was one of Nam-Ek's friends Aethyr sometimes did get on his nerves. After a few seconds she looked down the hallway.

"What are you looking at?" Nam-Ek asked,

"I wonder what Zod's up to, let go look" Aethyr suggested. Nam-Ek quickly grabbed the collar of her shirt,

"Not so fast, he's probably busy so let's just leave him alone" he told Aethyr. The female Kryptonian managed to get out of Nam-Ek's grip.

"Oh come'on, we're his friends aren't we?" she asked,

"Yeah but…we don't work here" Nam-Ek pointed out,

"Pfft…whatever I'm going to check up on him" Aethyr said in a determined tone. She got up from where she was sitting and started to leave,

"Aethyr, wait!" Nam-Ek called out, "I really think we should stay here" he added.

Nam-Ek and Aethyr didn't work at the same office as Ran-Ar and Zod. Although since they were friends one of the perks was being able to sit in the employees' lounge while they were visiting. After a few seconds Nam-Ek could tell Aethyr was ignoring him as she often did. He groaned at the thought of it, "Hard-headed female" he muttered. Aethyr was rather hard headed and sometimes made it obvious around her family. Usually this resulted in drawing attention to herself whenever she did something despite what her family might've thought about it.

"You know you're gonna get us in trouble for this" Nam-Ek warned,

"So what?" Aethyr asked, Nam-Ek decided not to reply. Right at the moment Aethyr was beginning to bother him but nonetheless he managed to keep his cool.

Back down the hall, Mon-Ra had got up from his spot on the bench next to Ursa and went towards Zod's office. He knocked on the door twice, "Who is it?" Zod asked,

"It's me Mon-Ra; can I come in for a minute? Oh, and Ursa's right behind me" was the reply from behind the door.

"Go ahead" Zod answered, shortly after the door opened. Mon-Ra grinned,

"Thanks for letting us in" he told Zod.

"So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Zod asked,

"Half day at work" Ursa replied.

"Yeah, the boss let everybody off early today for some repair jobs set up for this afternoon" Mon-Ra explained.

"But hey, we aren't complaining are we?" Ursa asked,

Mon-Ra laughed "Nope" he answered; Zod looked at the duo, raising his left eyebrow.

"Don't mind us, just…go on with whatever it is you're doing…we'll be over there…" Mon-Ra continued before he and Ursa sat down in some nearby chairs. While Ursa continued working on the word search page, Mon-Ra was looking through the classified ads. Shortly after Zod finished the last of his paperwork stack the door opened. All three Kryptonians looked up at seeing Aethyr. "Hi" she greeted Zod, "Not this again" he muttered. "What do you want, Aethyr? You're not allowed back here without permission" said Zod.

"That's what I tried to tell her" Nam-Ek admitted, he then noticed Aethyr staring at him angrily. "Would it make a difference to say that I got bored waiting up front?" she asked. "Well, you're in here now so…oh, forget it, just take a seat" said Zod. Aethyr nodded, she then looked over at Ursa. The two females were both face-to-face, Ursa was pretty calm and relaxed before Aethyr came in and broke the silence. Ursa's chocolate brown eyes continued looking at Aethyr's blue ones. It wasn't long before Aethyr let out a small growl; Ursa replied with a low warning growl. Both Ursa and Aethyr didn't get along too well mostly because they walked in different circles. Aethyr had lived in an upper-class neighborhood similar to Park Ave and Beverly hills. Ursa on the other hand grew up in a projects neighborhood, similar to Bed-stuy and Compton. As a result, Aethyr made fun of Ursa for that and had also expressed Zod and Jor-El were stupid for being her friends. It didn't take long for Zod to break up the duo's staring contest. "Hey, knock it off!" he shouted, at the moment the two female Kryptonians snapped out of it. "Now look, if you keep this up one or both of you will have to leave" Zod warned.

"She started it" Ursa pointed out, Zod sighed dealing with Aethyr and Ursa in the same room wasn't easy. "Alright, look Aethyr just sit down and please don't start anything" said Zod.

"But..." Aethyr started to say,

"I mean it" Zod growled, Aethyr snorted in response. Not only was she hard headed and rather stubborn but she also behaved like a dominant female. Ursa was dominant as well but she wasn't as aggressive as Aethyr was. She glanced at Ursa and stuck out her tongue. Aethyr yelped when she saw Mon-Ra looking right at her. "Ok, now that was totally uncalled for" he told Aethyr. Within a few minutes things were quiet again; once Zod had finished sorting and signing his paperwork, he then starting putting the folders in alphabetical order. It wasn't long before the door opened again; the noise caused Zod and the others to jump. Ursa dropped her pencil and Mon-Ar put down the classifieds page he was reading. "Y'all ain't gonna believe this" said a male Kryptonian named Vor-On.

"What is it?" Ursa asked.

"It's snowing" Vor-On replied, Zod and Aethyr snickered then gradually started laughing. Mon-Ra, Ursa and Nam-Ek on the other hand were silent. "I'm serious! It's snowing, look out the window" Vor-on continued, all of them looked outside Zod's office window. Neither of them could believe it, "See? I told you so" said Vor-On.

"When did this start?" Zod asked, Vor-On looked at his wrist watch before answering.

"Around 1:30pm" he replied,

"I doubt it'll last long, look it's melting as soon as it hits the ground" Zod pointed out,

"I wouldn't count it on it, Dru…if the temperature drops it won't be long before it'll start to stick" said Vor-On. Just then Jul-Us walked in, "Hey kids…did you see the sno…?" the older Kryptonian stopped short and looked at Vor-On. "Vor-On, how many times do I have to tell you to leave that dog of yours outside?!" Jul-Us continued.

"I'm sorry, I just ran in …plus it's cold out there" Vor-On said nervously, Jul-Us glanced at Vor-On's dog who whined. "Alright, she can stay just as long as she behaves herself" he sighed.

Vor-on smiled "Thank you" was his response. The dog, Paula began wagging her tail; she had green eyes, and orange fur. Her paws, chest, snout, underbelly and the tip of her tail were white. She also had a white stripe going down from her fore head to her snout. These were pretty much the standard markings of her breed. Paula was a Kryptonian version of a Nova Scotia duck tolling retriever. Like most retrievers, she was energetic and liked people. "Paula" Ursa called, the young dog turned around at hearing her name. She noticed Ursa smiling at her and saying: "Come here" in Kryptonian, Paula began tugging on her leash. "Alright, hold on" Vor-On told her before removing the leash, Paula then trotted over to Ursa. Placing her front paws on Ursa's lap she then looked up at her eagerly. The female Kryptonian smiled and started to rub Paula's neck.

"Look, kids…the reason I came in here is because of the snow" Jul-Us announced,

"I thought you and Silber worked next-door" said Zod.

"We do but they closed up the office early due to the snow storm…infact everyone out here is leaving too" Jul-Us added.

"Huh, well that case I'm out of here" said Zod, getting up from his desk and picking up his belongings he started to leave.

"Uh…aren't you forgetting something? It's 38° degrees out there!" Jul-Us told Zod he then pointed at his jacket hanging on a hook. The male Kryptonian grinned sheepishly at Jul-Us, "Oh, right" he said to himself. Jul-Us then looked at everyone else in the room,

"I think it's best if you lot get going too" he suggested. The rest of the group nodded, next thing Jul-Us knew Mon-Ra, Ursa, etc… had all grabbed their jackets and scarves and proceeded to leave with everyone else. Ran-Ar was out in the hallway putting on his gloves when he saw the rest of his friends walk by.

"They don't miss a thing do they, Mr. Jul-Us?" he asked.

"No Ran-Ar, they don't" Jul-Us sighed before they followed everyone else outside.

Back at the lab…

"Well, I just spoke with Lara and there's snow up in Argo city too" Jor-El announced,

"This is insane!" said Hopk-Ins,

"What are we going to do?" Non asked.

"First off, with the snow falling the way it is, I think we better leave until the storm passes" Jor-El suggested.

"Pfft…yeah nobody's kicked us out yet, Jor" Hopk-Ins replied, just then they heard a whistle.

"Yes, Yri-Ri?" Jor-El asked,

"Just got word from the boss, he said for everyone to pack up and go home the storm's not going anywhere for a while" Yri-Ri explained. Several of the other employees al groaned, "Aww come'on…my rent's due this week" said Hopk-ins.

"Hey Hoppy I doubt your landlord will care weather you've got the rent or not with this storm going on" Yri-Ri answered. "Let's go, folks" Yri-Ri called out, at that moment everyone else in the room grabbed their belongings and coats and headed out the door. Jor-El, Non and No-Ton were the last to leave; along with their dogs.

"So, what are you guys gonna do?" No-Ton asked,

"I better pick up some extra supplies just in case" said Jor-El.

"We'll go with you" Non offered and with that the trio left. Some time later it stopped snowing for a moment, Jor-El, No-Ton and Non had managed to contact Mon-Ra and everyone else. Walking down the sidewalk was Ursa with her foxhound, Stella. The air was so cold they could see their breath. On the other side of the street was Zor-El and Kala's daughter, Kara. However she wasn't by herself this time, Kara's brother Teru and Lara's brother, Ki-Van was with her. The young female snickered, "What are you gonna do?" Ki-Van asked.

"C'mon guys, I got an idea" said Kara, Ursa wasn't aware that Kara, Teru and Ki-Van were nearby by. She looked to the left but before she could react a snowball hit her face with a loud: "splat". Ursa brushed the snow off her cheek and looked around. She noticed Kara, Teru and Ki-Van laughing. "Ursa, I got you good" Kara said to her.

"That's not funny, Kara" Ursa replied.

"Yeah but you should've seen your face!" Kara continued.

Ursa walked up to her, the trio stopped laughing when they saw Ursa standing in front of them.

"Uh-Oh" said Ki-Van, Ursa looked angry at first then she smiled

"How many people have you hit so far?" she asked. Kara grinned,

"We caught Nam-Ek and Aethyr on 3rd street, Uncle Jor-El's next on our list" Kara explained.

"You wanna take this one?" Teru asked,

"No thanks, I'm too old for that" said Ursa.

"Aww, come'on, Ursa when's the last time you threw a snowball at somebody?" Kara continued. Ursa thought about then looked at Kara,

"Alright, let's go last time I checked Jor-El was heading over to the hardware store on Portland blvd." Ursa explained.

15 minutes later…

Jor-El was walking up to the hardware store when suddenly he was hit by a snowball. He then noticed Ursa standing a few inches away whistling in a casual tone. "You know, Ursa a funny thing happened…I got hit with a snowball" Jor-El announced.

"Really? did it look like this?" she asked before hitting him dead in the face with another snowball.

Jor-El quickly wiped the snow off his face and noticed Ursa laughing.

"Very cute, Ursa" Jor-El said in a dull tone, he noticed Kara and her group standing behind Ursa. "I see you've joined my niece's posse'" Jor-El pointed out,

"It was their idea, not mine" Ursa replied. Jor-El simply rolled his eyes in the opposite direction.

"Well…I'll see you good folks later" he said to the quartet before going into the store. "Quick question, what are you three doing out here anyway?" Ursa asked.

"They canceled school because of the storm" Kara explained,

"They did, eh? well…guess I'll head home" Ursa continued. "Golly, that's too bad cause we were going to meet my mom and Aunt Lara at the bus stop" Kara announced. Ursa perked up at hearing this. "You were?" she asked, Kara nodded.

"In that case, I'll stick around" said Ursa. Just then the four of them heard what sounded like a cell phone ring tone. "Oh that's mine…" said Kara she pulled the phone out of her pocket and answered it "Hello? No Nam-Ek, my Dad's not here…you want to meet us where? Ok we'll be there, bye" Kara told Nam-Ek over the phone. Shortly after she hung up she turned to Ursa, Teru and Ki-Van. "That was Nam-Ek, he wants us to meet him up at Foxford field" Kara explained.

Teru and the others didn't say anything and simply followed Kara. They reached Foxford field a few mintues later. The field was towards the wetland area heading up to Borga city near the mountain region.

"Ok so where is he?" Teru asked no sooner did he finish his sentence he, Ki-Van, Ursa and Kara were hit by snowballs. "Ha-ha, gotcha good" said Vor-On who came out of his hiding place behind a snow-covered rock. "Oh you think you're so tough, huh?" Kara asked, it wasn't long before a snowball fight started. Not too far away was Zod who overheard the noise, "That's enough…all of you stop…" before he could finish his sentence Zod was hit in the face by a snowball.

Wiping the snow off his face he looked around for the person who threw it. It didn't take long for him to spot a rather nervous Ki-Van. "Sorry Mr. Dru-Zod, sir… I didn't see you" the young Kryptonian replied. After a few seconds Zod relaxed and shook off the whole thing. "It's quite alright, Ki-Van…I'll let it go this time" he sighed.

"Good, now think you'd like to join us?" Vor-On asked, Zod's eyes bucked.

"A snowball fight? Are you joking? pfft...that's most childish thing I've heard of all day" said Zod.

"Whatever you say, Dru…come'on, gang let's move over here" Vor-On continued.

24 minutes later…

Zod and his dog, Dom sat on a nearby bench pretty much ignoring the snowball fight going on. Just then Zod was hit by another snowball, feeling a little angry he stood up. "Alright that does it!" he growled before throwing a snowball at Nam-Ek who quickly ducked.

"Oh now it's on!" Mon-Ra shouted,

"Wait, wait I didn't mean it, Mon-Ra don't do it!" Zod exclaimed, before Mon-Ra and Vor-On started throwing snowballs.

"So, you decided to join in after all?" Aethyr asked,

"Just this once" Zod sighed.

"Kay, but first you need a wall for cover" Aethyr replied.

"She's right, Dru…you better get started" Vor-On added, Zod took some snow and made a small 'wall'. "There…I'm done" he announced.

"You made it too small" said Nam-Ek,

"No I didn't" Dru-Zod replied.

"He's right, Zod that thing won't protect you from anything it's downright puny" said Ran-Ar.

"Not if I crouch down, you didn't give me a chance to crouch down" Zod pointed out. It wasn't long before he sat down in the snow. "See? Down here I am perfectly…" Zod was cut off when Mon-Ra hit him another snowball. "Exposed" said Ursa, Zod growled in frustration. Mon-Ra then hit him with another snowball.

"Will you please…?"

(splat)

"Stop throwing…"

(splat)

"Snowballs?!" Zod asked, about 5 minutes later Mon-Ra threw a 3rd snowball. "Ohhh…" Zod groaned he fixed his wall after a while. Aethyr yelped when she felt some snow pressed against her neck. "Ok that's it, Nam-Ek you're gonna get it!" she yelled before going after him. It didn't take long before the snowball fight resumed, just then Lara, Kala and Zor-El walked up. "Kara, where were you? we were waiting for you at the bus stop" Kala asked.

"Sorry Mom, we got a call from Nam-Ek about…watch it!" said Kara before she moved out of the way of an oncoming snowball. The snowball hit Kala right in the face. Zor-El snickered, "That's not a bad look for you, dear" he said to her. Kala wiped the snow off her face and smiled, "Alright…whoever threw the snowball is in trouble!" Kala yelled.

"Hold up, I'm coming with you" said Lara,

"Good, I could use a blocker" Kala replied

"And me?" Zor-El asked,

"Go long" the two females answered simultaneously.

1 hour later…

Heading home, Jor-El and Zypto passed by Foxford field only to find Lara, his brother and everyone else having a snowball fight. "Do you see this?" he asked Non,

"I sure do" the other Kryptonian replied.

"Catch you guys later" said No-Ton before he and Taj ran off to join the others.

"What do you think Non? should we break it up? Non?" Jor-El asked.

"Over here" Non called out, after pausing for a moment Jor-El and Zypto went to join the rest of the group. "Hey Aethyr look" said Ursa before sticking out her tongue.

"Yaah! What happened to your tongue?" Aethyr asked.

"It's the cold…we've been out here for a while" Ursa replied.

"Right, infact all of our tongues are blue" No-Ton pointed out,

Just then Jul-Us, Silber-Za and a few other Kryptonians who worked in the same office passed by. "Ahem!" Jul-Us coughed at that moment everyone stopped what they were doing including the dogs. "Of all the ridiculous things I've seen you people do, this has got to be the dumbest move I've ever seen" Jul-Us announced.

"Come'on Jul-Us give us a break…it was all in good fun" said Lara.

"Zip it, Ms. Lara" Jul-Us said firmly,

"Don't you think you're being hard on them?" Ora asked.

"Yeah I mean we were young once too, you know" said Yar-El. Sul-Van nodded in agreement. Jul-Us sighed, he knew he couldn't win "Ok, carry on…"he told the group.

"Zhon, we're going home get your things" said Silber. The rest of the group all pleaded with Zhon-Za. "Come'on, don't leave" Nam-Ek begged.

"Sorry, she's my Mother and I live with her…see you tomorrow" said Zhon before he left with Silber and the rest of Jul-Us' group. Kara looked around for a moment, "Anyone see where Zod and Ursa ran off too?" she asked.

"Nope, I haven't seen 'em" said No-Ton, some distance away Zod was looking around for Ursa unaware she was sneaking up on him.

"Ursa? Where'd you go?" he called out, just then a snowball him in the back of his head. Shortly after Zod turned around and saw Ursa laying in the snow laughing. "You" he growled. "Uh-oh" said Ursa, she yelped in fear as she got up and ran off. After a short run threw some trees Zod pounced on her and pinned Ursa to the ground.

"No, no!…stop, let me go!" she exclaimed before she started giggling. Ursa gave up the struggle and stopped both she and Zod were panting heavily. The male Kryptonian watched her right side move up and down as she panted.

"Zod, could you get off me, please? The ground is cold" said Ursa; Zod quickly moved off Ursa. "You must be crazy thinking you could pull one over on me" he said to her.

Ursa stopped and shook herself, "At least I tried didn't I?" she asked, Zod nodded.

Ursa shuddered, "It's getting colder c'mon let's go" she continued before getting up and heading back in the direction they came. Once the group was back together everyone then started to head home. "Well, that was fun" said Royce,

"You said it" Zypto agreed.

"Too bad it doesn't snow here that often" said Zypto's brother, Rusty.

"Hey, if you want snow, go up to Donner pass" Taj told him.

"Zypto, come 'on we're going home' Jor-El called,

"See you later fellas" said Zypto before he trotted after Jor-El and Lara.

Later that day…

Shor-Em and Koll-Em had offered to walk Ursa and her cousin Giselle home. Once they were close to the brownstone where Ursa lived, they stopped.

"Did you see the look on Vor-On's face when I hit him with that snowball?" Shor-Em asked,  
"That's one for the album" Koll-Em answered.

"Look it's snowing again" Shor-Em pointed out

"You're right…we better go in, bye guys" Giselle replied.

"See you tomorrow" Koll-Em called out, before going their separate ways.

"So, how do you think we should explain our snow day afternoon to our parents, cousin?" Giselle asked.

"Let's get warm first them we'll tell them" said Ursa.

"Ok, hey…race you to the door" Giselle continued,

"You're on!" Ursa replied before running off to catch up with her cousin. Stella however trailed behind, "Oy…I need some water" she said to herself as she trotted down the sidewalk and walked up the steps.

Meanwhile…

"So, how'd you like the snow?" Bel-Ek asked,

"Dad, please let me get in the house first it's freezing out there" said Nam-Ek. He stood at the doorway and shook off the excess snow.

"It's that cold, huh?" Bel-Ek continued,

"Don't you know it" Nam-Ek replied as he sat down on the couch after removing his jacket. Laying at his feet was Pike, his dog. "Tired?" he asked.

Pike looked up at him for a moment "Don't get me started" the male pointer replied. Resting his head on Nam-Ek's left foot, Pike fell asleep. Back on the other side of town, Aethyr had just got home. "Back from the frozen wasteland I see" said Mo-Ka, Aethyr giggled. "Dad, come'on let me thaw out" she replied,

"Mo, leave her alone can't you see she's tired?" Silver pointed out.

"Alright" Mo-Ka sighed,

"Oy…I could use a nice hot shower" Aethyr admitted.

"Wait for me, I'm taking a bath when you're done" said Dash as she followed Aethyr upstairs.

"She's something else isn't she?" Silver asked,

"I'll say" Mo-Ka agreed.

At Jor-El's house…

"So…how do you think Gil-Ex is taking the cold?" Jor-El asked.

"What do you mean?" Lilo replied,

"He went on a fishing trip with Or-Om and Koth-Or…I hope they're ok" said Jor-El.

Up at the Lake District…

"F-f-f-f-fellas?" Gil-Ex stuttered,

"Ye-yeah?" Or-Om replied.

"I d-d-don't think the fish are biting" said Gil-Ex.

"Look, Black bear lodge isn't far away, let's get dinner there and grab a room" Or-Om suggested. "What do say guys?" Gil-Ex asked.

"I say…yee-haw!" Koth-Or replied,

"Let's ride!" said Fetcher the hound dog. Grabbing their fishing and camping supplies they left the lake.

Back in Kryptonopolis…

Jor-El and Lara looked out the window; the snow was falling much harder now.

"Think it'll stop?" Charys asked.

"Maybe by tomorrow" Jor-El answered. After sometime they all went to bed,

Zypto had his nose pressed against the window; he continued to watch the snow until he began to feel drowsy. After nodding off a couple times he got up and curled up next to Lilo on their large dog bed. His light blue eyes closed as soon as he put his head between his paws. After a few seconds Zypto was asleep.

The next day, Kryptonopolis and several other cites in the area were covered in snow. Houses, trees, etc...all had a somewhat thick layer of snow on them.

"This is Ron-An reporting live from J St…Kryptonopolis is just one of several places hit by yesterday's snow storm, Argo, Borga and several other cities in the area were also hit by this storm The last time a storm like this hit was over 20 years ago…all highways leading in and out of the city have been reopened. Kryptonopolis received over 9 inches of snow which will probably start melting later today…now here's what happening in your neighborhood". Jor-El flipped off the TV after hearing the report. "We got through this, didn't we?" he asked Lara.

"We sure did" she replied. Jor-El's parents, In-laws and his brother had spent the night due to the snow. Kala, Teru, Kara and Ki-Van had stayed as well, right at the moment Kara, Teru and Ki waited outside for the bus. They all weren't too keen about standing outside after hearing the announcement that the schools had been reopened.

Ki-Van noticed Ursa walking Stella, picking up some snow he smiled. Before Teru and Kara could say a word Ki-Van had already threw a snowball at Ursa. Ursa looked at him angrily and started to approach Ki. "I must say, the stinging snow makes your cheeks look positively radiant" said Ki-Van. A few minutes later Ki-Van was buried up to his head in snow! "Some people sure can't take a complement" he said to Teru and Kara…

**The end…**

Well that's it…came up with this idea a few days ago and decided not to pass it up.

Anyway to help clear things up here's some notes:

The timeline of this story takes place a year before Kal-El and Krypto were born which is why they aren't in the story. Borga city is one of the cities in the last dyas of Krypton story. J street is one of several strets south of the Las Vegas strip. Also, in Action comics annual #10 Non did have a speaking role before he went missing and was later found with stitches on his head, a lower I.Q. and couldn't talk. This is basically before that happened, during this time he and Jor-El were friends.

The following characters:

Ran-Ar

Ora-Lara and Ki-Van's Mom

Sul-Van-Lara and Ki-Van's Dad

Mon-Ra

Vor-On

Yar-El-Jor-El and Zor-El's Dad, Charys' mate.

Charys-Jor-El and Zor-El's Mom, Yar-El's mate.

Ki-Van-Ora and Sul-Van's son, Lara's brother.

Silber-Za

Jul-Us

Hopk-Ins

Yri-Ri

Or-Om

Gil-Ex

Koth-Or

No-Ton

Shor-Em

Bel-Ek-Nam-Ek's Dad

Koll-Em-Shor-Em's brother

The characters on this list are from the novel:

'The last days of Krypton' written by Kevin J. Anderson. Nam-Ek, Aethyr and Zod all make appearances in the story. Nam-Ek and Aethyr are Kryptonian characters on the TV series: "Smallville"; Dru-Zod is Zod's full name both in last days of Krypton and in the comics. In issue #5 of the Krypto the Superdog comic series, Dom is Zod's pet dog along with two others named Vilea (female) and Tronk (male). Kala-In-Ze is the name of Kara's Mom in Superman the animated series, though originally her name is Allura-In-Ze.

As for the dogs being able to talk to their owners and other people. This is taken from the storyline in the Krypto the Superdog cartoon series. In the story Krypto and Streaky are able to communicate with their owners using a device called an intergalactic communicator. Basically here most of the pets and their owners use these communicators.

If the communicator is removed or lost anything a pet and/or another animal might say sounds like barks, meows, etc…

The snowball scenes and quotes are based on similar settings in 'Spongebob Squarepants' routines from Bill Cosby's stand up and Calvin & Hobbes.

Anyway…

As for my original characters if you want more info on them feel free to ask. I know some of the characters in this story seem…well…out of character in some places but that's mostly what I write in my stories. I also know some of the characters in this story and others use slang terms, one reason for that is in the movies, comics, etc... Kryptonians spoke in a 'proper english' style. Just thought it'd be interesting to use 'American style' english and certain slang words and terms from the southern states like Alabama for example.

The idea for the video cell-phone came from an episode of Home improvment where a video phone was featured on the show. In short the video-phone is used here both for cell-phones and regular run-of-the-mill house phones. It's basically one idea I had for some of the eletronics used on Krypton, others include the palm-pilot, ipod and other common eletronics. The tongue turning blue thing is another idea of mine, basically like when blood is exposed to air it turns red.

Also be sure to check out my other stories "Half & half" and the prequel/mini series "A look back" to follow the storyline and find out more about the characters. Both stories will possibly be updated over the next two weeks.

Until then…

Please read and review!


End file.
